Athletic performance may be improved by implementing various techniques including delivering a selected media component to an individual. The media component may be or may be based on a song, a music video, a speech, a dialogue, a show, a movie, a genre, a tempo, keys, musical style, volume variation, instrumentation, musical era or the like. For example, listening to a certain song may result in improved athletic performance such as, but not limited to, a performance that is faster, stronger, more efficient, more desirable, longer, higher, lower, further, greater in duration, or the like. The improved performance may result from the effect of the media on the individual exposed the sound. For example, an individual may be more motivated, energized, engaged, or inclined to work harder based on a media component.